


Bungee Gum

by fullydone



Category: hxh
Genre: M/M, i always write shit, shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullydone/pseuds/fullydone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi has a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bungee Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boyfriend, who inspired this shitty fanfic by roleplaying and pretending to be Hisoka

Illumi had found some time to spend with the redhead, time he used to pleasure himself. He hated Hisoka but one taste of his body and he was completely gone. He sometimes wondered if spending his nights with him made him weak.. perhaps, but the desire was too strong and he surrendered to it every time. 

Although they worked out their body every single time Illumi couldn't help to notice he was the only one actually cumming, this bothered him. Was he not enough for Hisoka?, why did he even care?, he decided to ask.

-Hey Hisoka- He asked while being kissed on the neck, the redhead continued playing with Illumi's member.

-What's the matter my dear Illumi?- He asked between kisses.

Illumi couldn't speak for a moment, instead he moaned. 

-Do you like that?- the readhead continued playing with Illumi as he licked his neck and continued until he reached his ear and bit it, a little moan in response.

-I was wonderi- Illumi was quickly interrupted by -Hisoka who turned him around and put him in four legs.

 

Hisoka was a very clean person so he didn't mess around with anyone but Illumi for as long as he could remember, he didn't use protection of some kind and introduced himself into the assasin, a big moan came after that. He continued trusting while plahing with his nipples and kissing the back of his neck. Maybe it was the assasin's moans but Illumi felt something inside of him beside's the redhead's member.

-So what was it you where going to ask me?-.

Illumi gasped before answering -Why do you never cum when we do it?-.

Hisoka giggled a little -Didn't you notice?-.

Illumi looked confused for a second before noticing he had bungee gum slipping out of him, -What is this?-.

 

Hisoka giggled more -My cum is the gum, has properties of both rubber and gum and sticks to anything-.

Illumi remembered the sensation of something else inside of him and activated his gyo, he then saw bungee gum slowly running down his legs, -Please get rid of it-.

-Not until you get rid of yours- Hisoka had a point, Illumi didn't noticed until the very end but he came and made a mess.

 [Credits to the artist](http://dalbergia-retusa.tumblr.com/post/138716658169)

 

* * *

 

It's my first time trying to write a little "shot" of Hiisoka x  Illumi, please remeber my english is not as great so please coment if you liked it or not ;) thanks for reading


End file.
